


Warming Sun

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [18]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 18, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen, Post-Mewtwo Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mewtwo takes a sunbath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Sun

The sun was beating Mewtwo's back. Eyes half-closed, the grass gently waving in front of its snout, Mewtwo let its mind drift.

This was surely not its place in the world, but for now it was a place. Nobody was hunting it down to subjugate it. The local pokemon, both wild and an domesticated, didn't welcome it, but didn't shun Mewtwo either.

It had taken Mewtwo some time to understand that this had nothing to do with it being a clone and rather due to them not having much in common besides being pokemon. To the domesticated pokemon it was too wild and they preferred to spend time with their trainers and care takers instead of some wild pokemon. To the wild pokemon Mewtwo was too human, they didn't care about the bigger world beyond their little habitats.

And so for now Mewtwo spend its time dreaming in the sun in a secluded glade in the forest. Thinking about the world and all its creatures. During the night Mewtwo roamed the city, watching humans and pokemon, seeing the good and the bad on both sides.

Soon Pikachu and Meowth would come and tell Mewtwo what the other clones were doing. They had split up after that last bout with Giovanni. Each finding its own place in the world, hiding among the other pokemon. They were all doing well, nothing separating them from their non-cloned cousins except some markings here and there.

They had found a place, some in the wilderness, some at the side of humans.

All had found a place, except Mewtwo.

For there was no other pokemon like Mewtwo.

And while it might struggle with its purpose and place in life from time to time, it couldn't begrudge the others their happiness. Mewtwo had caused their existence, it was responsible for their well-being, and if their well-being meant Mewtwo's loneliness, so be it.

Maybe one day Mewtwo would search out Mew to be among what came closest being like itself.

But not today.

Today the sun was warm on Mewtwo's back and the breeze carried the smell of coming spring and renewed life.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
